Edward a changed man
by shadowhunt3rs
Summary: what if some things our world arrived in the golden age of piracy and was in the hands of one Edward Kenway? let me tell you, he will shock the people he meets with these new things.


**Hello everyone, yes i have returned but i do not know how long and would like to say i am very sorry for not updating any of my stories and decided to put some of them up for adoption since i think that someone could do better then me.**

**and im also starting from when edward is sailing towards nassau with the jackdaw and his crew.**

**paring: Edward KenwayXMary Read**

**Summary: ****What if Edward Kenway had some** **things from modern times and knew how to use them? Well i can tell you that he's going to shock people with what he has.**

Edward was on the deck of the Jackdaw looking at the night sky as he was remembering what happened to him before arriving here, he remebered killing Duncan Walpole and saving Stede Bonnet from being killed.

He also remembered finding unusual things two months before the ship he served on was destroyed, he was still confused on how he was able to use them or know what they were when he has never seen nor used anything like them before.

He remembered lying to Governor Torres about who he was and what happened to him giving him and the other templars half-truths, saying that his ship was destroyed in a pirate attack and lost almost everything when his ship sank.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded paper looking at it for a while before unfolding it, he looked at where the X's were marked and wondered what or who the assassin's are.

He folded the map back up and put it in his pocket as he heard someone walked up from behind him, at the corner of his eye's he saw Adewale his quartermaster walk up next to him and nodded to him as he nodded back.

"so what will we be doing once we arrive at Nassau tomorrow?"

"well mate I'll be heading towards the pub to look for my friend's, the crew may do anything once we dock but we should have a time for when they should return"

"i think I'll join you to the pub, I'd like to meet these friend's of yours and get to know them some"

"im sure you'll like them mate, each of them are unique in their own way. Now ill be heading to sleep, can you take care of her while im under?"

Adewale nodded and walked towards the wheel, taking it from the crew member that was handling it and the crew member walked away as Adewale began to hum a tune.

Edward looked at the night sky one more time before heading towards the captain's cabin, once there he entered and closed the door behind as he walked towards the bed.

He sat down and began to take off his boots before looking for the duffle bag and seeing it on the table.

he stood up and walked towards it, once there he opened it and looked at the contents inside of it humming slightly.

Inside from what he knew once he touched the stuff in it from before is a med-kit, surgical tools, two pistols, an assault rifle, a mag holder specified for all three weapons, a Karambit with latin words engraved on it and a ballistic vest with three mag holders on it.

he counted the mag's for all three weapons and found out that he has 84 mags for his pistols and 63 mags for his assault rifle, he was still shocked about what he learned about the stuff in here.

He remembered when he first found and touched them, the memories of what they are, when they were made and where its from.

He closed the duffle bag and went towards his bed, not before taking of the clothes he was wearing and putting on clothes to sleep in.

Once he was finish changing he layed in his bed and blew out the candles, going to blissful sleep after not sleeping very well.

**_Next Day_**

Edward heard a knock on his door and slowly got up from his bed, yawning a little and went towards the door and opened it.

He saw Adewale on the other side and looked at him, greeting him and asking what he wanted.

"we will be arriving at Nassau in about 40 minutes captain"

He nodded and told him he'd be out soon as he closed the door and walked towards his bed, he sat down on it and was about to close his eyes again when he smacked himself in the face to stay awake.

After cleaning himself and cleaning his teeth, he began to put on his clothes and put on the ballistic vest then put on the assassin robes over it.

he put on the mag holder belt and placed a couple of pistol mags in it, he then put a pistol in the holster before putting on the hidden blades and had his two swords sheathed.

He exited his cabin and winced as he exited heading towards where Adewale was, he looked around as he arrived at the helm and saw that the crew were working very well together.

Adewale saw hin and let him take control of the wheel as he stood next to him looking at the crew as well.

Edward looked out and smiled when he saw that they were close to Nassau, he began to give out orders for full sail and the ship began to pick up speed.

After about 20 minutes they arrived at the docks and began to disembark the ship leaving some men to watch over the ship, he and Adèwale headed towards the pub talking to each other.

as they arrived at the pub, edward smiled as he saw James kidd, Ben hornigold and edward thatch drinking and talking to each other till Ben saw edward.

"as i live and breathe, if it isn't Kenway. what are you doing back here, i thought you were out at sea?"

"aye i was until the ship was destroyed" he said as leaned on the wall looking at Ben till he looked at thatch.

"well what happened to it?" Thatch asked as he gave kenway a cup of rum and sat down waiting for him to answer.

"well we attacked a british ship and i can tell you i thought we were going to win till the magazine was caught on fire and the captain was killed by a hooded man."

As James heard this, his eyes widen a little till she put a neutral face on as he kept on listening to his story.

as edward kept on explaining what happened to him, about meeting a merchant and arriving at Havana to escaping the tresure fleet.

when he mentioned the sage and something called the 'observatory', both Ben and Thatch scoffed at hearing that as James raised an eyebrow and began to talk about it.

"aye i heard about it, its supposed to be some place with secrets and untold treasures and riches."

"do you think its real?" Edward asked as he pulled something out and showed it to him.

James took out the paper and examined it, looking through every single detail on it and gave it back to him as Ben looked at Edward once more.

"who knows" james shrugged as he sat in a stool and looked at edward as well.

"Also this is adèwale, my new quartermaster" he introduced as adè nodded to them.

They all nodded back and greeted him in a friendly manner till Ben asked a question to edward.

"now what's that you have on Kenway?" Ben said pointing at where he was pointing.

when he said this thatch and James looked at where he was pointing and was now wondering what it was.

Edward on the other hand was dreading this question and began to think on what to say about it.

**So what do you think about my first ever assassin's creed fanfiction, leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**for the weapons, im having him use a Glock 26 and a Glock 34. and yes it's the one that john wick uses in the second movie.**

**for the assault rifle, im ****having him use a Heckler Koch HK416 with an holographic sight, a silencer, a grip and laser sight.**

**for hin knowing how to use the weapon, im adding something fron familiar of zero where the male protagonist has a rune kn his hand which lets him have a mastery of any item meant for combat.**


End file.
